nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Lissa
Lissa is a main character in ''Fire Emblem Awakening''. She is the younger sister of Chrom and Emmeryn, the mother of Owain, and the princess of Ylisse . She starts the game as a Cleric. She is very energetic and often plays practical jokes on the other members of the army. Profile Lissa is Chrom and Emmeryn's younger sister, and the princess of the Halidom of Ylisse. In spite of her noble status, she aids Chrom in battle as part of the Shepherds as their primary healer nonetheless. Lissa is the mother of Owain and potentially female Morgan. Lissa is also the aunt of Lucina and potentially Brady, Inigo, Cynthia, Kjelle, or Morgan depending on the identity of Chrom's wife or if Emmeryn marries Robin. Lissa is first introduced moments before the prologue chapter, in which she and Chrom find an amnesiac Tactician unconscious in a field. Their intent to further question and determine the trustworthiness of Robin is cut short as a nearby town is set ablaze. After saving the town from bandits alongside Chrom, Frederick, and Robin, Lissa proceeds to return to Ylisstol. As the day ends, the group is forced to camp outside. As night fell, Lissa is awoken by Chrom when he senses something amiss. Suddenly, Lissa notices a huge magical gate opening up in the sky, sending in numerous Risen and several fireballs hurtling towards the woods. With their lives in danger, Lissa and Chrom quickly run for cover. However, soon after, a small pack of Risen flank the two. Though Chrom barely manages to subdue one of them, Lissa is cornered by another one. Just as the Risen is about to strike her, a masked warrior appears and rescues her. After dealing with the remaining Risen, the masked warrior introduces "himself" as Marth and warns the group of turbulent times to come. Upon arrival in Ylisstol, Lissa and Chrom reveal their royal status to Robin, much to their surprise. The siblings then introduce Robin to their sister Emmeryn, the current Exalt of Ylisse. After meeting with Emmeryn, Lissa decides to lead Robin to the Shepherd's Garrison and introduces them to the Shepherds present: Vaike, Sumia, and Maribelle. Upon returning from Ferox later on, Lissa receives the shocking news that Maribelle has been kidnapped by Gangrel, on the pretext that her friend has supposedly trespassed Plegia's borders. Distressed over the safety of her friend, Lissa accompanies Chrom on his mission to rescue her. After preventing the assassination of Emmeryn, Lissa heads out with Chrom and his army to relocate Emmeryn to a safer location. However, after barely leaving the capital, word arrives from Cordelia that Gangrel has laid siege upon Ylisstol. Concerned over the welfare of her people, Emmeryn insists on returning to Ylisstol to attempt to parley with Gangrel. Lissa responds by offering to accompany her, but is urged to remain with Chrom's troops. While making plans Ferox, Lissa learns of the grim news that Emmeryn has been captured by Gangrel and sentenced to death, Shocked, she faints in Robin's hands. She then hurries to Plegia Castle with her allies, only to watch helplessly as the attempt to rescue her sister fails. Stranded on the tip of a precipice, Emmeryn, desiring to prevent the Fire Emblem from falling into his hands, opts to sacrifice herself by falling to her death. As Emmeryn plummets to the ground, Lissa can do nothing but cover her eyes in horror. In spite of the anguish of her loss, Lissa, alongside Chrom, resolves to recover and continue fighting on in her memory. With the aid of the rest of the army, Lissa succeeds in defeating Gangrel. Two years after the war, Lissa aids Chrom across the halidom. When news arrives from Ferox that the Valm empire seeks to conquer Ylisse, Lissa rejoins Chrom's army to assist in the prevention of the impending invasion. When Chrom later meets his future daughter Lucina, Lissa bears witness to the Lucina's dour account of a future in which Chrom's army is decimated, leaving behind their orphaned children. Resolving to prevent this future, Lissa aids Chrom through their war against Valm and the war against the Grimleal to stop Grima's resurrection. After the war, should Lissa not be married, she will embark on a trip around the world and will share what she has learned to Chrom. If Robin sacrificed themselves in order to kill Grima, Lissa will first accompany Chrom on his quest to relocate Robin. The pair will eventually reunite with their companion in a field, much like when they first met. Stats Stat Growths Base Stats | Weapon = E | Items = | Recruit = Joins at beginning }} Possible Classes Support Conversations References Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Royal characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters Category:Princesses Category:Fire Emblem Warriors characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits